Beli
Mihajlo Vlahovic or hes stage name Beli is a Serbian rapper what become popular when he comed at I have a talent. Hes most popular song is: Why God ? Full Song: Why God, torturing Mi Caleta and Mom What do my whole life living in a dwelling Im his spine for a small fee So sad and cry when they do not have to give me Why are their eyes always filled with bitter tears Pain and fatigue can cancel their Cuka, Why Is A kevi sick dad swallows Bensedin Why why would pito and 300 times Al you play ignorant when they do pray God have come down to see a little bit as we were down This law, Pride and cheek it is no longer People are hateful to each of the other colors And my barely stand on my feet, I still love you Cale One time I heard him call, I want you to you to come Al prefers this place place de was born Chorus: 2x Why did God give me an explanation, at least Why do good people always draw the short end If the above Raj Surely this is hell Play In doing enough're rested Vers 2: Why God, People Decorates greed Why God I believe that we need you why God This world is tolko disgusting why God all waiting for You and Your Return Why do some have a lot and a little Why Kids Plates And others must keep Why We're living in the world De is a good little people de assholes and saliva earn other people's work Protect yourself from the misery and the rich who gives De are people with no money withhold respect De was shot and barks, De mourning and repentant De Se stealing and giving, De pain and hate him De Suze Teku cheeks abandoned children Why single mother grieving every night We tell God, please aKo exaggerates I've never met you in order to believe Chorus: 2x Why did God give me an explanation, at least Why do good people always draw the short end If the above Raj Surely this is hell Play In doing enough're rested Vers 3: Our Father Do you hear my prayer Dal here will sometimes just a little to live better Do You feel a burning sensation that the wounds which hurt These people downstairs, What fate own tailor I think it's your long lost flock She slipped a devil among us OVCA black Streets Seta, Dal let him off the hook People trapped in the walls of the gorge termopilskog Since I was born until the death of Dante's nine circles I do not know the right path at the intersection of these roads For the life of these tantalizing Nothing you do not have what you wanted and everything is at your fingertips Real people are less and less, empty soul is more and more Heaven everything is farther away because we're sinking lower and lower I'm told that after the long rains, Lucky love A Ostasecam all the pain and sadness Chorus: 2x Why did God give me an explanation, at least Why do good people always draw the short end If the above Raj Surely this is hell Play In doing enough're rested Category:SERBIA